Trabajos Manuales
by xuanny87
Summary: Finales de navidad en el PPTH, House recien salido de rehabilitacion y Tritter o Tiritritan, como yo le llamo se ha ido con el rabo entre los cuernos, ¿que mejor forma de celebrarlo que un amigo invisible? No os dejeis llevar por el titulo...


**Titulo:** Trabajos Manuales (no seáis pervertidos, no va por ahi)

**Resumen:**Es navidad y el PPTH lo celebra

**Nota:** Ya se que estamos en primavera, y que mire por donde lo mire, o queda mucho aun para navidades, o ya quedaron muy atrás... pero we! un poco de espíritu navideño sin frío no viene mal a nadie!

Este fic era un regalo para un amigo invisible que hicimos en el foro de House y por eso va dedicado especialmente a la gran **GalaMD,** bueno, en realidad es suyo, así que...

**Tipo:** Huddy y un poquieto Wilmeron (pero muy poco)

**A tener en cuenta:** House esta en la rehabilitacion, pero ya ha vuelto al trabajo, la vicodina no se la han quitado totalmente, solo toma lo necesario. Tritter se ha ido con viento fresco y... creo que eso es todo, si veis algo raro en el fic... seguidme el rollo.

* * *

Ya había pasado navidad y el año nuevo se había apenas desperezado, preparándose para los largos 365 que tendría que afrontar.

También, por desgracia era la vuelta al trabajo, tras las risas y alguna que otra borrachera, venia el enfrentarse a este mundo cruel.

House no era una excepción, es más, la cuesta de enero le parecía una escalada libre al Everest, con bastón y todo, a causa de su desintoxicación.

Ya había pasado la semana que Cuddy le concedió para que se adaptara a su nueva situación, y hoy 3 de enero, era el día de su vuelta. Aun tenía las reuniones de grupo diarias, pero al menos, ya podía comunicarse con el mundo exterior.

Cuando entro por la puerta el olor a desinfectante le dio la bienvenida_.- Hogar dulce hogar_- pensó deteniéndose unos segundos en la entrada, dejando que el familiar olor que tanto había echado de menos esa semana, le inundara los pulmones.

Despacio, disfrutando de cada paso, se dirigió a su oficina.

**Wilson:** Entonces que¿todos de acuerdo?- en su sala de reuniones se encontraban sus tres pequeñines escuchando atentamente a Wilson.

**Cameron**: A mi me parece una buena idea…

**House**: Si estáis pensando en dar un golpe de estado, demasiado tarde, ya estoy aquí.- dijo soltando su mochila en el suelo. En sus ojos podía leer el nerviosismo de los jóvenes, el no saber como actuar, algo parecido a lo que vio el primier día tras el disparo, pero esta vez mezclado con un sentimiento de lastima, algo que no podía soportar , esa mirada le quemaba el cuerpo, así que decidió resguardarse del ataque.- Esa mirada no me gusta- clavo sus ojos en Chase, haciendo que este desviara la mirada- ¿a quien te has cargado esta vez?- perfecto ese brizna de lastima que reflejaban sus ojos desapareció al instante.

**Cameron:** ¿Qué tal todo?- no, con Cameron no había funcionado, a veces creía que esa mirada compasiva la traía de serie y que ni pateando a un cachorrito delante suya lograría borrarla de su cara. Era tan…tan… Wilson…

**House:** Bien- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla-Qué¿me vais a contar lo que pasa?- esta vez sus ojos se dirigían a Wilson.

Cuando Wilson estaba apunto de hablar Cuddy hizo presencia en el despacho.

**Cuddy:** ¡Hombre¡La vuelta del hijo prodigo!- dijo con sorna.

**House:** Si, y justo a tiempo para la primera toma, mami- sus ojos se clavaron instintivamente en los pechos de Cuddy.

**Cuddy:** En tus sueños House.

**House:** Es una cita.- le guiño un ojo con muy poco disimulo mientras Cuddy hacia todo lo posible por no reírle la gracia, parecía que volvía a ser él. Nunca lo admitirían, pero estos días de tanta tirantez entre ambos, les había dolido a los dos por igual, ahora las aguas parecían volver a su cauce.

**Cuddy:** Y bien¿a que se debe esta reunión?- Cuddy cambio el tema.

**Wilson:** Estaba a punto de explicarlo cuando entraste, veras, con todo el tema de Tritter creo que nuestro espíritu navideño ha dejado mucho que desear,- Wilson titubeaba,- _Wilson, tu siempre tan inseguro_- pensó House.- y como muestra de bienvenida a House, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer una migo invisible- Wilson miro a su alrededor buscando apoyo en los otros tres médicos, pero la cara de horror de House y la incrédula de Cuddy les hizo pensárselo mejor- para limar asperezas y tal…- Wilson busco con la mirada a House, en ella se podía leer, "hecha me una mano hombre". House cerro los ojos resignado, _vamos se lo debes_, pensó, tomo aire.

**House:** ¡Oh!- dijo exageradamente- me conmueves- su cara reflejaba una sonrisa demasiado forzada, la falta de costumbre. Cuddy le miraba sorprendida.- Creo que es una magnifica idea.

Wilson volvió a respirar.

**Cuddy:** Esta bien- dijo algo confundida. Pero ahora TODOS- dijo mirando directamente a House- a trabajar, ya hablaremos en la hora de la comida.

**Patitos:** ¡Bien!- gritaron nerviosos cuando la jefa salio del despacho, todos estaban muy excitados, todos menos House, que seguía mirando a Wilson intentando descifrar el verdadero motivo de este comportamiento.

Cuddy se dirigió al ala de cardiología del hospital en su paseo rutinario, con una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar el grito de los tres.

Cuando Wilson se retiro a su despacho House le siguió, quería saber a que venia todo esto.

**House:** ¿Y bien?- dijo una vez ambos dentro.

**Wilson:** ¿Y bien que?- evitaba el contacto visual, lo que hizo aumentar la curiosidad de House.

**House:** Vamos, Jimmy- se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio- siéntate aquí y cuéntaselo a tito Greg.- se golpeo con las manos la pierna sana.

**Wilson:** No es nada, solo era para darte la bienvenida… una sorpresa- seguía buscando algo en la estantería de espaldas a House.

**House:** Que me hayan rebajado la toma de vicodinas no significa que me hayan dejado tonto y esa miradita de auxilio que me lanzaste no era por nada.- Wilson le miro extrañado¿lo había hecho por el?- Siii- dijo pesadamente- era uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, hacer algo bueno por Wilson, y cuanto antes me lo quite del medio antes podré volver a ser el mismo hijo de puta de siempre.

**Wilson:** Esta bien- cerró con fuerza el libro que tenia entre las manos y lo coloco sobre la mesa, al tiempo que se volvía hacia House tomando aire.- Pero quiero que esto se quede entre tú y yo.

**House:** Esto se pone interesante- cuenta.

**Wilson:** Cameron…

**House:** ¡LO SABIA!- tras el grito el oncólogo le miro enfadado- ups, lo siento, lo sabia – susurró aun con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios-

**Wilson:** No es lo que crees- se mesó el pelo nervioso y continuo- lo ha estado pasando muy mal estos días y… me gustaría… animarla un poco- House movió las cejas sugestivamente, Wilson resopló fastidiado y continuo.- Así que se me ocurrió esto.

**House:** Claro, y por eso nos has metido a todos en esto, confiésalo Jimmy.- House apoyó el mentón contra la mesa, clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada enamorada de Wilson.- Vamos… dímelo… aunque esos ojitos brillantes ya lo hacen a gritos.

**Wilson:** - enterró la cabeza bajos sus brazos- Esta bien-

**House:** ¿Perdone?

**Wilson:** -levanto la cabeza con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara a lo que House respondió frunciendo el ceño- No se lo que es, pero lo que si se, es que no quiero estropearlo…

**House:** Tu mantén a Mini Jimmy en la jaulita y veras como todo sale bien.- Una vez le saco la confesión salio del despacho directo al ala de pediatría a disfrutar de su ración diaria de Hospital General, no iba a desperdiciar la semana que Cuddy le había regalado libre de consultas.

Hora del Almuerzo:

Todos estaban en el despacho de Cuddy discutiendo sobre como lo harían.

**Chase:** ¿Y hay un dinero límite?

**House:** ¡Desde que eres pobre te has vuelto un tacaño!

**Chase: N**o es eso, solo creo que deberíamos de poner un mínimo y un máximo, si no, se de uno que podría escaquearse regalando muestras gratuitas de las farmacias- dijo mirando fijamente a House.-

**House:** Ya se que te gusto¿pero delante de más gente…? se un poco mas disimulado, Rapunzel- dijo fingiendo rubor.

**Cameron:** Creo que Chase tiene razón, seria mas divertido si los regalos tuviéramos que hacerlo nosotros mismos.- dijo tan excitado como una niña de 10 años ante la mayor piruleta del mundo.

**Cuddy:** Por mí, de acuerdo, así será mas personal- sonrió.

**Wilson:** Bien¿Alguna norma mas?

**Cameron:** Prohibido decir quien te ha tocado e intercambiarse los amigos, hay que conformarse con lo que toque.- dijo mirando a House

**House:** Eh¿Que pasa con migo hoy?

**Wilson:** Bien, regalos creados por nosotros y no vale el intercambio¿listos?

**Foreman:** ¿Cuál es la fecha limite? Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, Santa hace mucho tiempo que se fue de vacaciones al Caribe.

**Chase:** -tras unos segundo pensando- Podríamos hacerlo el 6- todos le miraron esperando que se explicase- en la Biblia, los Reyes Magos de Oriente le llevan a Jesús oro, incienso y mirra en día seis de enero, creo que tiene sentido.

**House:** Señoras y señores, el pájaro espino, ha hablado- Chase le miro fastidiado-

**Cuddy:** ¿Eso es todo no¿Qué tal si hacemos ya el sorteo? Hay gente muriéndose por ahí.

Wilson saco una bolsa donde ya habían metido los trozos de papel con los nombres, el primero en sacar fue Foreman y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Wilson que fue el ultimo.

Resultados:

**Foreman: Cameron**

**Cameron: Chase**

**Chase: Cuddy**

**Cuddy: Foreman**

**House: Wilson**

**Wilson: House**

Ese mismo día por la tarde:

**Cameron:** No, no, Allison, no se puede hacer- pensaba nerviosa ante la puerta de Cuddy- tu pusiste las reglas…, si, pero no espera que me tocara…

**Cuddy:** Si vas a entrar hazlo, si no, ve a dar tu paseo por otra parte, me estas poniendo nerviosa. –Grito Cuddy sin levantar la cabeza.

**Cameron:** -tomo aire y entro en el despacho- Buenos días

Al escuchar la dulzura con la que le hablaba Cameron alzo la mirada, últimamente no se dirigía a ella en tan buenos términos, bueno, últimamente no, para ser exactos nunca.

**Cuddy:** ¿En que lío se ha metido ahora House?- dijo con fastidio y soltando la pluma de golpe en la mesa.

**Cameron:** eeehh... no, no es House, era solo para saber quien te ha tocado- dijo con fingida naturalidad.

**Cuddy:** Tu misma dijiste que no se podía decir- contesto alzando una ceja.

**Cameron:** Ya, pero eso iba por House, nosotras no hacemos trampas, intercambiamos información.

**Cuddy:** Esta bien, dime lo que quieres, tengo trabajo.- Esto del amigo invisible era mas divertido de lo que había pensado¿Cameron haciendo trampas?

**Cameron:** A mi me ha tocado Chase- le temblaba la voz- y quería preguntarte si…- Cameron vio la sonrisa de victoria en los labios de Cuddy.- Nada olvídalo, no se porque pensé que podrías ayudarme.- dijo levantándose torpemente.

**Cuddy:** ¡Eh! Tranquilízate, si me explicas porque quieres el cambio, talvez te lo de…- dijo acomodándose en su sillón.

Cameron volvió a sentarse pesadamente frente a ella.

**Cameron:** Chase y yo tuvimos un…- hizo unos gestos incomprensible con las manos-

**Cuddy:** ¿Un que¿bailasteis la Macarena? dímelo, no tengo tiempo para jugar a las películas.

Cameron resoplo, Cuddy estaba disfrutando, no sabia como se le pudo ocurrir pedirle ayuda a ella…

**Cameron:** Tuve un pequeño desliz con Chase… y no me gustaría que…

**Cuddy:** ¿Complicar más las cosas?

**Cameron:** Si, eso es.

**Cuddy:** Bueno, pero las normas… -bromeó Cuddy.-

**Cameron:** Olvídalo, no se porque…- cuando se iba a levantar Cuddy la paró-

**Cuddy:** Tranquila, te lo cambiaré, es grato ver que eres humana, ya iba a empezar a buscarte el alo.- Cuddy sostenía el papel con el nombre de Foreman en la mano- además, siempre es bueno que te deban favores…- Cameron tomo el papel de su mano y le dejo sobre la mesa el de Chase, saliendo a toda velocidad del despacho.- _Y solo acaba de empezar_- pensó- _¿Y que le regalo yo a Chase?_

Despacho de Wilson

Wilson estaba sentado, de espaldas a la puerta mirando fijamente al papel con el nombre de la persona que le había tocado en ¿suerte?

**Wilson:** _House, House_- pensaba_- es que me tiene que perseguir siempre…ni siquiera, en el hipotético caso que le hubiese tocado Cameron, podría cambiarlo con él, maldita sea._

Consulta numero 1

House estaba tirado en la camilla, jugando los lemmings con su psp.

**Foreman:** eres increíble, cuando tienes que pasar consulta no hay quien te vea el pelo, y ahora no hay quien te saque de aquí.

**House:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un enigma incluso para mi- continuaba centrado en el juego, puso un lemming a la izquierda de la salida bloqueando el paso.- ¿que querías?- otro a la derecha, haciendo que todos los lemmings quedaran atrapados en un mínimo espacio.

**Foreman:** Si…,eh… ¿Quién te ha tocado?- House alzo la mirado por encima de la psp- Vamos¿desde cuando te importan las reglas?

**House:** Es mi nueva promesa del año, cumplir todas las normas, eso y comer mas proteínas- presiono el botón encargado de hacer a los bichejos bombas andantes y se incorporo para ver a Foreman, quien ya tenia el pomo en la mano.- Esta bien, dime ¿quien te… un momento- de la consola salio un sonido como el de cientos de palomitas estallando en el microondas, los lemmings se estaban inmolando al unísono en la pantalla- me encanta este juego- dijo sonriendo- ¿por donde íbamos?- el joven le miraba desesperado- ah! Si ¿Quién te ha tocado a ti?-

**Foreman:** Cameron- resoplo enseñándole el pequeño papel arrugado.- _¿No ha hecho trampas? Wilson es mas tonto de lo que creía,_- pensó House.

**House:** Toma, aquí tienes- Foreman se sorprendió por lo fácil que había sido- _¿será que House sentía realmente algo por Cameron?- _fue la única idea que se le paso por la cabeza para explicarlo.

**Foreman:** ¡Mierda!- exclamo al ver el nombre de Wilson en el papel una vez fuera de la consulta.

Antes de salir de la consulta, volvió a comenzar el juego, pero esta vez puso a unos pequeños a hacer una escalera, lo mas alta posible, que terminaba en el abismo. Le encantaban este juego, hacían siempre lo que el quería sin plantearse nada, eran tan parecidos a Chase¡incluso en el pelo! Absorto seguía mirando la pantalla mientras los lemmings caían sin remedio siéndose añicos contra el suelo.

Despacho de Wilson: 

House abrió la puerta un poco, lo justo para mostrar triunfante el papel con el nombre de Cameron escrito en una impecable caligrafía.

**House:** tsk, tsk- meneó la cabeza-¿Que seria de ti sin mi, Jimmy? Anda toma, y que sepas que mi propósito de año nuevo contigo esta más que cumplido.

**Wilson:** Gracias, pero mira- le tiro el papel su nombre escrito en el-

**House:** ¿A quien se le ocurre no hacer trampas?- dijo con cara de sorna- ¿aun no has aprendido que las buenas intenciones no llevan a nada? Esta bien, dámelo, ya veré yo lo que me regalo…

**Wilson:** No, no podemos hacer esto, no esta bien…

House miro con resignación a Wilson.

**House**: Esta bien, pues mueve tu bonito culo y tráeme otro…

**Wilson:** Pero eso seria hacer trampas… no… si Cameron se entera no me lo perdonaría…dijo claramente que…

**House:** Y ¿como te crees que conseguí yo este?, vamos, y ¡espero que me traigas algo bueno!- Grito mientras Wilson se ponía de camino, en busca de otro papel.

Despacho de Cuddy:

**Foreman:** ¿Se puede?- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

**Cuddy:** ¿Es que nadie trabaja aquí?

**Foreman:** Si molesto… solo era para pregunt….- Cuddy resoplo y puso los ojos en blanco.

**Cuddy:** Esta encima de mi mesa.

**Foreman:** ¿Qué?- Cuddy le miro cansada.

**Cuddy:** Quieres cambiar el papel¿no?- Foreman asintió- esta ahí encima – señalo a una mesa cercana a el sofá de su despacho- déjame el tuyo ahí y ve a trabajar, parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta que estamos en un hospital.- Foreman se apresuro a hacer lo que le ordeno si jefa y con una sonrisa en los labios salio de la oficina.

**Foreman:** Esto esta mejor- pensó al ver el nombre de Chase.

Wilson salio del despacho en busca de la victima perfecta para el cambio, por supuesto no podía ser Cameron, y parecía imposible encontrar a Cuddy. Solo le quedaban dos opciones Foreman o Chase. Foreman lo descarto en seguida, por mucho respeto que le tuviera, no llegaba a la intimidación, y no tendría problemas en decirle que no. Solo le quedaba una opción.

Sala de pruebas:

Chase estaba haciendo pruebas a unas muestras de sangre cuando Wilson entro en la habitación.

**Wilson:** ¡Hola!- Chase le miro extrañado por tanta efusividad.

**Chase:** eh… Hola¿querías algo?

**Wilson:** Nada del otro mundo… solo saber quien te ha tocado

**Chase**: Lo siento, no se puede, reglas del juego- le lanzo un rápido vistazo mientras pasaba a su lado para dirigirse a otra maquina.

**Wilson**: Vamos, es solo curiosidad… quizás te pueda ayudar… - Chase estaba muy liado y lo que menos necesitaba era alguien dándole la tabarra, así que le contesto-

**Chase:** Cuddy- respondió en un tono seco.

**Wilson:** Cuddy¿eh?- Chase volvió a pasar por su lado.

**Chase:** Si

**Wilson:** Interesante…¿ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar? Tienes que tener cuidado- ahora Chase le miraba atento- es tu jefa, y no conoces sus gustos…

**Chase:** ¿Quién te ha tocado?- dijo intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

**Wilson:** House- contesto, viendo como sus esperanzas se esfumaban.

**Chase:** ¡Va! Es solo un regalo, un juego, no creo que le importe tanto- siguió con lo que estaba haciendo- _Agua_ pensó Wilson.

**Wilson:** Es una mujer muy exigente, un amigo sabría mejor sus gustos… así que si quieres… yo te podría hacer el favor…

**Chase:** No gracias.- sonrió- ya me las arreglaré.

**Wilson:** _Agua_- repitió en su mente- piénsalo bien, House no le dará mucha importancia a lo que le regales, en cambio Cuddy…

**Chase:** ¿A que viene tanto interés?

**Wilson:** eee… Nada, es solo que es mi amiga, y me gustaría hacerle un regalo.

**Chase**: Pues hazlo, no tienes porque poner como excusa esto…- siguió con lo que hacia.

**Wilson:** _Agua, tendré que sacar la artillería pesada_, -un intento de cara de malo se dibujo en su rostro, _House estaría orgulloso_, pensó Wilson- Supongo que ya habrás entendido que me interesa ese papel…-Chase seguía sin hacerle mucho caso, de malo daba pena.- tanto que estoy dispuesto a contar tu pequeño sucio- levanto sus pobladas cejas para darle efusividad a la palabra "sucio"- secreto- Chase paro de repente_¿Cómo podría el saberlo¿Quien se lo habría contado¿Tanto se notaba?_

**Chase:** ¿A-a-a que te refieres?- intento parecer tranquilo, pero la sonrisa nerviosa y los torpes movimientos le decían a Wilson que había dado en el clavo,- _Tocado_- en realidad no sabia cual era ese secreto, pero sin duda debía ser algo gordo.

**Wilson:** Ya lo sabes- se acerco un poco mas y susurro- tu secretillo- parecía que después de tantos años con House había aprendido algo. – ¿no querrás que te lo diga aquí, lleno de oídos indiscretos…?

**Chase:** No…no- se apresuro a decir- toma- le dio el papel torpemente, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si el hospital entero se enteraba de su affaire con Cameron y le aterrorizaba el pensar que Cameron se enterará que lo sabia todo el hospital. Cuando Wilson salio de la habitación las piernas aun le temblaban.

**Wilson:** ¡Hundido!-se dirigió apresurado a su despacho donde House le esperaba.

Despacho de Wilson:

**Wilson:** Toma, aquí tienes- antes de que House se diera cuenta, ya le había quitado de las manos el papel con el nombre de Cameron y le había metido en el bolsillo el que anteriormente pertenecía a Chase.

House rebusco en su chaqueta y sonrió al ver el nombre escrito, Cuddy, esto iba a ser muy interesante.

Reparto Final:

**Foreman: Chase**

**Cameron: Foreman**

**Chase: House**

**Cuddy: Wilson**

**House: Cuddy**

**Wilson: Cameron**

Wilson:

A las 9 de la noche Wilson llego al Hotel, las paredes parecían echársele encima. Al tirar la bolsa que traía sobre la cama, su contenido se esparció dejando a la vista las compras que había hecho para prepararle el regalo a Cameron. Un débil cosquilleo le recorrió la columna, una sensación calida, extraña y al mismo tiempo confortable.

Con ilusión saco las cosas de la bolsa, dos trozos de raso, uno marrón oscuro y otro mas claro, 5 bolsas de algodón, otros trozos de tela, roja y verde, y por ultimo un pequeño envoltorio con tres botones. Entre los cajones buscó aguja e hilo con nerviosismo.

Una vez todo ordenado, lo miro orgulloso y con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

**Wilson:** Quizás… ¿Por qué no?- Se sentó en la dura cama con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando la espalda en la pared, en una mano un rotulador, y en otra el trozo de tela.

4 de Enero:

Un hombre de unos 35 años llego esa mañana al hospital, debido a los primeros síntomas, dolor en las articulaciones, había sido diagnosticado como artritis reumatoide por su medico de cabecera, pero tras unos meses de tratamiento no mejoraba, así desemboco en el área de diagnostico medico.

Al dolor de las articulaciones le siguieron la necrosis aséptica de la cabeza del humero y el fémur.

El paciente empeoraba por minutos, pero no podían dar con la clave.

Cameron miraba fijamente a Foreman, quien se encontraba haciendo un crucigrama en la sala de reuniones.

**Foreman:** ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo mal humorado

**Cameron:** Nada…- contestó nerviosa.

**Foreman:** Llevas todo el día mirándome.

**Cameron:** No te estoy mirando a ti, solo miro en tu dirección,- se defendió- parece que no solo se te ha pegado lo de usar zapatillas de deportes, también has copiado el mal genio de House- siguió mirándole,- _maldita sea ¿qué puedo regalarle a Foreman?- _pensó. Foreman tenía razón, desde que llegó no paraba de mirarlo, intentando averiguar que le gustaría.

**Foreman:** ¿Estas insinuando que también te has enamorado de mí?- Chase soltó una risita que de seguida ahogo tras la mirada asesina que le lanzo la joven doctora.

Foreman tampoco sabia muy bien que regalarle a Chase, tampoco es que se le dieran muy bien las manualidades…

De repente Cameron se levanto de su silla tras un rápido vistazo al perchero. – ¡Ahora vuelvo!- se escucho a lo lejos, los doctores que quedaron en la habitación se miraban extrañados.

_Eso es_- rió Allison mientras salía por las puertas del hospital camino al centro comercial que había cerca. Se detuvo frente a unas estanterías llenas de ovillos de lana, se quedo pensativa un rato. Tomo en su mano un ovillo color celeste- no… Foreman es demasiado hombretón para este color- hablaba con sigo misma.- ¿Negro?, es elegante… pero el burdeos… Finalmente tomo cuatro ovillos, burdeos, verde oscuro, blanco y negro. Tras eso, volvió al hospital con una sonrisa de dentífrico dibujada en su rostro y guardo sus compras en su taquilla, impaciente por ponerse manos a la obra.

Sala de resonancia:

Chase estaba haciendo unas pruebas al enfermo, vigilando la pantalla en busca de algo interesante.

Al acabar, un celador se llevo al paciente de vuelta a su habitación, el se quedo un rato mas en la sala, pensando en los resultado y posibles soluciones a este nuevo enigma.

Se relajo en la silla, apoyando todo su peso en la silla, tomo su cajita de caramelos de menta y pulsó dos veces el mecanismo para sacar dos pequeños caramelos.

**Chase:** Mmmmmm… menta… fresco, este es el invento del siglo, de la caja a tu boca… sin mas…- se incorporo de un salto en la silla, a punto de perder el equilibrio-¡SI! Ya lo tengo- al fin se le ocurrió que podía regalarle a House, después del trabajo iría a comprar lo necesario.

Foreman iba camino del despacho de House para hablar de los resultados, cuando de repente escucho una voz familiar.

**Caliso: **Eric, tío!- Foreman se volvió rápidamente buscando de donde venia esa voz.

No muy lejos pudo ver un hombre de dos metros sobresalir entre los demás pacientes.

**Foreman:** ¿Caliso¿Eres tu?, no puedo creerlo tío- se dieron un apretón de manos.

**Caliso:** Así que es verdad… no sabia si creerlo… el pequeño Eric se ha hecho matasanos!- Caliso era un hombre robusto y alto, joven, a pesar de su pelo cano y sin duda, conocía muy bien a Foreman

**Foreman:** Ya ves… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Caliso:** Joseph, hemos tenido un problema con unos tíos nuevos del barrio, lo de siempre.

**Foreman:** Si… - dijo bajando la voz.

**Caliso:** EH! Pero no te pongas así- dijo golpeándole en el brazo- tus compis parece que lo están haciendo bien.

**Foreman:** Más les vale- dijo con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. - ¿Aun la tienes?- dijo mirando su muñeca sorprendido.

**Caliso:** Claro que si, tu lo dijiste, mientras llevemos esto¡seremos colegas tío¿Y la tuya?

**Foreman:** Aquí- dijo remangándose la camisa.

**Caliso:** Sabia que no nos olvidarías- sonrió

**Foreman:** Nunca- el busca interrumpió la conversación- lo siento tío, luego me pasó y me cuentas ¿vale?

**Caliso:** Claro, ah ¡y no estropees lo que esta bien!- grito mientras Foreman se alejaba a toda prisa sonriente. Su encuentro con Caliso le había dado una idea.

Casa de Cuddy: 

Cuddy se encontraba entre miles de cajas, buscando como loca entre miles de álbumes.

**Cuddy:** ¡Aquí esta!- grito con excitación mientras buscaba entre sus páginas. ¡ Bingo!- Tomo unas fotos de foto matón y se dirigió al salón donde, sobre la mesa, se encontraban un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices especiales para tal menester. Lisa se quedo mirando un rato las fotos, tenia que elegir bien. Eran muy antiguas¿8, 9 años? En ellas se podía ver tres sonrientes amigos, jóvenes y llenos de sueños, por aquel entonces Wilson era un recién llegado que milagrosamente se había adaptado a los dos enfant terribles del hospital, Stacy era tan solo la mejor amiga de ella, Cuddy una gran doctora que aspiraba a lo mas alto y House, a parte de ser tan capullo como siempre, corría con ella cada mañana, si, eran buenos tiempos.

En todas las fotos se les veía sonrientes, excepto en una, House hacía pucheros mientras Cuddy besaba en la mejilla a Wilson, que ponía cara de tonto enamorado. En otra, la que recibía los besos era ella, Wilson a la derecha y House a la izquierda le besaban cada uno en una mejilla. Otra con caras absurdas, otra en la que salían con las posturas de los monos, no veo, no escucho, no hablo, por supuesto House era el mono de no escucho. Otra en la que Cuddy fingía golpearles las cabezas una contra otra… si, eran buenos tiempos. Y por ultimo la elegida, Cuddy y House con cara de enfado, con gesto amenazante y en medio un Wilson intentando poner paz con gesto resignado.

**Cuddy:** ¡Esta es perfecta!- dijo mientras tomaba el lápiz.

5 de enero:

Los siguientes síntomas del paciente fueron lesiones circulares en la cara, cuero cabelludo, pabellones auriculares, de coloración rojo violáceo, de superficie con escamas y con los bordes muy bien definidos. Miles de posibilidades surgieron, como la alergia al sol, la rasacea, infecciones por hongos, la sarcoidosis e incluso la dermatomiositis salio a colación.

House permanecía mirando la pizarra blanca fijamente, de repente soltó una carcajada que le impedía hablar. Todos le miraban extrañados.

**Cameron:** ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada, House no podía parara. Tras un buen rato se calmo y se seco las lágrimas.

**House:** Ay! Que bueno¿De verdad que no sabéis que es?- al ver la cara de sus subordinados el ataque de risa volvió.

El jaleo causado llamo la atención de Wilson que estaba revisando unos informes.

**Wilson:** ¿Qué pasa?- House intento tranquilizarse-

**House:** Lee… lee el diferencial- suspiro

Wilson hizo tal y como le pidió su amigo.

**House:** ¿Y bien¿Qué misteriosa enfermedad sacude a nuestro pobre enfermito?

**Wilson:** ¿misteriosa?, no hay ningún misterio- los patitos le miraban desconcertados- es lupus.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho por unos segundos, para después desembocar en un mar de carcajadas, Chase apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa, Foreman se agarraba el estomago y Cameron se tapaba la cara con las manos.

**Wilson:** ¿Qué os pasa?- les miraba entre extrañado y asustado- me voy, no vaya a ser contagioso.

**House:** Sabia que algún día pasaría- dijo sin parar de reír.

Esa misma tarde:

El paciente se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y gracias al indulto de su jefa, no tenia nada que hacer durante toda la tarde, así que, curioso por saber los regalos que preparaban los otros, se dedico a observarles.

Cameron llevaba un bolso sospechosamente más grande, y su figura rectangular era deformada por dos picos que intentaban salir del bolso.

Chase se mordía continuamente los dedos, intentando quitarse restos de pegamento extrafuerte.

Foreman tenia demasiado interés en las manos de Chase y en especial su muñeca¿habría nacido el amor en un frió hospital?

El más gracioso era Wilson, tenía casi todos los dedos de la mano derecha llenas de tiritas.

Cuddy sin embargo, era un enigma y eso le sacaba de quicio¿Qué tendría preparado?

Casa de House:

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y aun no sabia que le regalaría a Cuddy¿Por qué habría cambiado a Wilson? Todo hubiera sido mas fácil, conociendo a su amigo, le ilusionaría cualquier cosa, pero Cuddy…mmm ¿Por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas?

Unos golpes en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

**House:** Si eres Wilson, la puerta esta abierta y haz el favor de llamar como un hombre la próxima vez, si eres un ladrón, olvídate de lo que he dicho- grito desde el sofá.

Wilson se acerco hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a él, donde con parsimonia fumaba un cigarrillo.

**Wilson:** Ahora le das al tabaco.

**House:** Como tu bien dijiste una vez, la cosa es meterme caña- le contesto tras lanzarle una nube de humo en forma de O- ¿A que has venido?

**Wilson:** Sabes que día es mañana¿verdad?, Dime que no lo has olvidado.- el tono era de suplica.

**House:** ¿Te estas curando eso?- dijo mirándole la mano derecha llena de tiritas-¿Qué le vas a regalar¿Una postal escrita con sangre?- apago lo poco que le quedaba del cigarro.

**Wilson:** No cambies de tema¿Qué le has preparado a Cuddy?- le pregunto serio, el era el causante de que a House le tocara ella, y se sentía responsable.

**House:** Tranquilo…- dijo mirando la tele.

**Wilson:** ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer una manualidad? No veo por aquí nada parecido

**House:** Tranquilo, que hacerlo, lo haré con las manos- le miro con sorna.

**Wilson:** Bien, enséñamelo- no se fiaba.

**House:** Veras…, no es que me preocupe tener publico, pero tenía pensado hacerlo mañana, esas cosa son mejores cuanto mas frescas- le explicó.

**Wilson:** ¡No!- dijo escandalizado- no te atreverás.

**House:** ¿Por qué no?- le miro inocente- Cumple todas las normas, es manual, mas personal no puede ser, y estoy seguro que Cuddy le dará buen uso…

**Wilson:** House…- dijo amenazante.

**House:** Aguafiestas- suspiro- Esta bien, ya que me has chafado mi regalo¿Qué propones?

**Wilson:** ¿No has pensado nada?- se levanto mal humorado y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón- eres increíble¿sabes? Hay miles de cosas que podrías haber hecho… no se…- se apoyo en el piano- eso es, una canción, hazle una canción.

**House:** ¿Estas loco¿Crees que una partitura es tan fácil rellenar como un bote?

**Wilson:** Me da igual si le escribes una canción o le das una serenata, pero prepara algo- se fue hacia la puerta rojo de ira.

**House:** ¿Alguna sugerencia?- le grito. Wilson se paro en seco y volvió al sofá, dejándose caer pesadamente.

**Wilson:** No se… tu eres el experto en música…- tras unos segundos en silencio- puedes describirle una balada o… ¡no se!- se volvió la levantar- me da igual lo que hagas, pero mañana quiero ver tu culo balanceándose allí con un regalo para Cuddy- se fue con un portazo.

**House:** Ni que fuera tan fácil- llevaba 3 días dándole vueltas, pero nada parecía… adecuado…- _¿una canción?,-_ pensó, la verdad que se le había ocurrido pero…

Se levantó y tomó una revista que encontró cerca, junto con un boli del cajón.

**House**: Esta bien, mmm… haré caso a Wilson…- comenzó a escribir adjetivos que le recordaban a ella- fuerte, frágil, líder, rival, amiga, sexy…- sacudió la cabeza para quitar ese ultimo adjetivo de su cabeza, demasiado tarde, ya lo había escrito. Volvió a leerlas¿Cómo podía ser tantas cosas opuestas al mismo tiempo? Tras esto paso a describirla físicamente, palabras sueltas. Para hacerlo mas fácil, lo hizo dividiendo su cuerpo por partes.

Piernas, firmes, contorneadas, interminables y creo recordar que suaves. Caderas, hipnotizadoras. Trasero, redondo, no… - tacho con energía- respingón, duro, y mareante también- una sombra de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era muy divertido- Pecho- muy muy divertido- alto, desafiante, suaves y dulces- recordó- y… ops GRANDES- escribió moviendo las cejas juguetonamente. Boca, sonrisa, roja, sabrosa, jugosa, apetecible, fresca, morder, lamer, jugar, guerra, pasión -vale, mejor será pasar a otro punto… Ojos, azules, mar, cielo, sueños, promesas, sonrisa. Pelo, negro, oscuro, rizado, laberinto, rebelde, salvaje, revuelto, despeinado, sexo… Bien creo que será mejor dejar la letra para el final…

Se sentó ante el piano y rozo las teclas, intentando pensar en una melodía¿balada?, demasiado ñoño, quizás un rock, no mejor un tango, si algo definía su relación era la pasión…

Empezó tocando las teclas sin ningún orden, pero de repente una melodía paso directamente a sus dedos, sin que el cerebro lo notara. Al principio con suavidad, apenas audible, las notas de "Bat out of hell" resonaban en la habitación, mientras con un hilo de voz, entre murmuros, recitaba, mas que cantar, la letra. Poco a poco, más metido en la música, más en su mundo, hasta terminar la canción a voz en grito. Cuando se dio cuenta paro en seco, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

Esa canción que le vino a le mente le asusto, no hablaba precisamente de pajarillos y amapolas, hablaba de pasión, y por Dios, el no sentía esa pasión desbordante por Cuddy¿verdad?

Claro que no! Cuddy era una amiga, como Wilson,… pero con tetas. Eso es, era su amiga, AMIGA, se repetía mentalmente, intentando convencerse a si mismo.

Volvió a sentarse al piano y empezó a tocar "With a little help from my friends" muy ñoña, pero al menos así, se sentía seguro, una canción a la amista, eso es. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no noto como sus manos cobraban vida propia y saltaban a otra canción, "The sweetest thing".

Cuado se dio cuenta sus manos se separaron del teclado como si diera calambre¿Qué le estaba pasando? –_Música clásica, eso me relajara_- pensó. Pobre iluso.

De forma natural sus dedos recorrían el teclado con increíble maestría, mientras las notas nacían en forma de alegre lamento del viejo piano, la melodía era "Para Elisa".

Sus ojos se cerraron, para así perderse en su mundo de corcheas, silencios y pentagramas. Las notas bailaban a su alrededor y se unían en el aire para dibujar un arco iris de colores imposibles.

Poco a poco, las notas se unían formando un dibujo curioso, un cuerpo de mujer. Primero, unos pequeños tobillos a los que seguían unas piernas, que gracias a sus defectos, se le antojaban perfectas. El dibujo continuaba, vientre, pecho, faz, parecía etérea.

LA MUJER, con mayúsculas, porque a pesar de no ver bien su cara, conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección, estaba desnuda, y parecía moverse al compás de la música. House se sentía frustrado, ahí estaba ELLA, desnuda, la envidia de la mismísima Venus de Boticcelli por sus formas, y sus ojos estaban anclados a los suyos, por sus ojos y boca hipnotizada. Ante el se presentaba en toda su gloria, y lo único que podía ver, lo único que deseaba ver y sentir, eran sus ojos.

Una sacudida de su pierna le saco de la ensoñación sobresaltado¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué tenia alucinaciones con ella¿Porque las palabras mas inocentes que la describían desembocaban en lujuria? En su reloj sonó la alarma, hora de su medicación. Abrió el bote de vicodinas mientras estas y otras preguntas sin respuesta le bailaban en la cabeza. Engulló la ración justa para calmar el dolor físico que le provocaba la pierna, pero el desasosiego que le inundaba, no tenia cura, parecía que había despertado sentimientos que llevaban mucho tiempo dormitando en su interior, sentimientos devastadores que, hace tiempo, les hizo tanto daño a ambos.

Tenía que dejar la mente en blanco, encendió la tele y se dispuso a olvidar la canción.

Anuncios, perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba.

Aún recordaba las lágrimas y el sentimiento de vació tras su ruptura, demasiado iguales y caminos totalmente opuestos. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, sus personalidades no eran más dulces, pero habían aprendido a convivir con ellas, eran parte de sus vidas.

En su mente veía perfectamente la despedida en una playa de Long Island, una noche de finales de verano, un alma partiéndose en dos mitades, ella debía seguir sus estudios en Michigan y el había encontrado trabajo en Manhattan, el prestigioso Monte Sinaí requería sus servicios. Esa noche tenía un sabor salado de lágrima derramada mezclado con la amargura de las falsas promesas que ambos hacían, pero no querían reconocer.

Pero a pesar de todo las dos partes de la misma libélula se volvieron a unir, y si el destino así lo quería…

"_UPS lo que quiera, donde quiera, cuando quiera" _

El ceño fruncido se relajo y se transformo en una sonrisa.

_¿Seré capaz? _Se levanto y preparo todo para su nuevo plan.

6 de Enero:

La primera en llegar al despacho fue Cameron, o al menos eso creía ella, porque al llegar al despacho vio un gran paquete, le sacaba una cabeza, envuelto en papel rojo y verde, coronado por un lazo dorado. En el se podía leer, PARA CUDDY.

Se sintió un poco ridícula al dejar su pequeño paquete sobre la mesa¿Qué habría dentro? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué seria? y… ¿de quien?

El siguiente en llegar fue Wilson, estaba preocupado, aun no sabia lo que House le había preparado a Cuddy. Iba tan distraído que no vio a Cameron al entrar.

**Cameron:** Buenas… tardes- saludo mirando el reloj-¿Café?- al menos ya sabia que Wilson no había sido

**Wilson:** ¿Eh?, si gracias- contesto escondiendo tras de si el regalo. Se acerco a la mesa donde Cameron había dejado el suyo y coloco un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel con rosas dibujadas.- Parece que somos los primeros- dijo nervioso cuando Cameron le acerco la taza humeante, ella solo asintió, últimamente había estado un poco tensa con el oncólogo, algo dentro de ella se estaba despertando y no estaba muy segura de que se trataba ni como reaccionar.- ¿De quien es?- Wilson señalo con la cabeza al gran paquete.

**Cameron:** Ni idea, pero pone que es para Cuddy.- Wilson soltó un suspiro aliviado, hasta que se dio cuenta que el paquete era muy pequeño para un piano y muy grande para una partitura, _¿Qué tendría pensado?_

Chase y Foreman entraron juntos charlando amistosamente.

**Foreman:** Wo¿Qué es esto¿Una maqueta de la torre Eiffel?- Dijo mientras ponían sus paquetes en la mesa.

**Chase:** Ni idea, pero aquí dice que es para Cuddy- rodeando el paquete lentamente.

**Cuddy:** ¿Qué es para mi?- sonrió.

**Wilson:** Es difícil no verlo…- Cuddy se quedo sin palabras, intentando adivinar que podría estar dentro.

**Cameron:** ¿Y House?

**Foreman:** Deberíamos de haberlo sospechado, se ha escaqueado

**Chase:** No, fíjate, hay seis regalos, uno para cada uno…- se volvió hacia Cameron- Quizás le dio vergüenza.

**Cuddy:** Si si si, muy bien… vamos a abrirlos ya- los ojos de Cuddy no habían dejado ni por un momento la caja con su nombre.

**Wilson:** Por mi vale,- miro su reloj- si House no ha aparecido ya, no creo que lo vaya a hacer hasta que nos demos los regalos.

**Cameron:** ¿Quién será el primero?- los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

**Chase:** ¡YO!- antes de que nadie pudiera objetar algo ya tenia su regalo en la mano y quitándole el envoltorio. Era pequeño. Cuando termino de romper el papel una pequeña caja hecha con un cartón de leche apareció. La abrió con cuidado, como si la caja estuviese hecha del más fino cristal. Cuando lo abrió vio el regalo, un brazalete de cuero con un canji dibujado en el centro. Nervioso se lo probó.

**Wilson:** ¿Qué tiene escrito?

**Chase:** Ni idea.

**Foreman:** En un canji japonés, para ser exactos este canji significa mistad.

**Chase:** Gracias, me encanta.- Le dio un efusivo abrazo.

**Foreman:** De nada- dijo avergonzado.

**Wilson:** ¿Qué tal si ahora sigue Foreman?- todos asintieron, mientras Chase le enseñaba el brazalete a Cuddy.

Foreman tomo el paquete con su nombre, Cameron cruzaba los dedos, no se podía decir quien estaba mas nervioso. Como un niño pequeño rompió el papel en trizas para poder ver lo que era eso tan esponjoso que ocultaba el papel.

**Foreman:** ¡Vaya!- dijo con franca emoción. Era una bufanda lana, de cuatro colores, la mayor parte era negra, pero en las puntas se mezclaban el burdeos, verde oscuro y blanco. Sin pensárselo dos veces se la coloco sobre el cuello, era tan suave como parecía.

**Cameron:** Me alegro que te guste.- Foreman se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

**Foreman:** ¿Gustarme¿Bromeas¡Es la bufanda más bonita y calida que he visto nunca! Y además, de diseño exclusivo.- Chase toco la bufanda y comentó con Foreman lo realmente suave que era.

**Cameron:** ¡ME TOCA!- grito excitada, a Wilson, sin embargo, le empezaron a temblar las manos y se puso rojo como un tomate, Cuddy lo noto enseguida y le golpeo suavemente con la cadera. Cuando Wilson alzo la mirada le sonrió.

A diferencias de los dos primeros, Cameron era exasperante, abría el regalo con suma delicadeza, sin arrugar el papel- es que es muy bonito- se justifico.

Cuando abrió el regalo, unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Un suave osito de terciopelo con una pequeña margarita y ojos brillantes le miraba atento. Con torpe disimulo se seco las lagrimas y busco entre los que allí estaban el creador del osito.

**Wilson:** Tampoco es para ponerse así.- ella avanzo rápidamente hacia el y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo su cara llena de lagrimas en su hombro. Wilson no se movía, su mirada se dirigió a Cuddy, quien le hacia señas para que le acariciara la espalda, en forma de consuelo.

**Cameron:** Lo siento- dijo al tiempo que se separaba de Wilson- es que- se seco las lagrimas- es muy bonito, en serio. -Wilson se quedo sin palabras, la sonrisa de tontarrón enamorado que se había instaurado en su cara de le impedía articular sonido.

**Foreman:** Tierra a Wilson, Tierra a Wilson, baje a abrir su regalo.

**Wilson:** Eh?- aun seguía perdido en el abrazo, intoxicado por el olor dulce y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Cameron.- Si, mi turno- se dirigió a la mesa, frunció el ceño al verlo, no tenia ni idea de que podía ser. Al abrirlo miles de recuerdo se agolparon en su mente, una fiesta de navidad, los inffant terrible de hospital, como siempre, los últimos en irse a dormir, y el fin de fiesta en un fotomatón, haciendo posturas cada vez mas insólitas y ridículas. Era el cuadro de una de las fotos, el trazado era impecable, el dibujo, los colores, los ojos brillaban, no solo era la foto, sino la atmósfera que les acompañaba en ese momento, hasta eso lo había captado. La historia de los tres en un cuadro, Cuddy y House tirándose los trastos a la cabeza, y él en medio, intentando poner paz. Todos admiraron el dibujo de Cuddy. Wilson le abrazo en agradecimiento por recordarle tiempos mejores y le beso en la mejilla al tiempo que se separaban.

**Foreman:** Bueno quien queda.

**Cuddy:** ¡YO!- aunque había estado atenta a los otros regalos, no podía evitar mirar de reojo el gran paquete.

**Wilson:** y¿a que esperas?

Cuddy se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el paquete, rompió el lazo y el papel, expectante y llena de curiosidad abrió la caja por un lateral, si había contado bien, su regalo se lo había hecho…

**Cuddy:** ¿House?- House salio de la caja, con una pequeña corona de muérdago, como la las que le ponían a los atletas griegos, en la mano. Con delicadeza la coloco sobre la cabeza de Cuddy, que al igual que el resto seguía sin reaccionar. Tras ponerle la corona, echó mano al bolsillo, y se tomo dos pastillas de menta, agarro a Cuddy por la cintura y la inclino un poco, dejando caer su peso sobre la pierna sana y sin mediar palabra la beso, un beso débil al principio, pero que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza, como un incendio en un bosque en verano, y al igual que en el bosque, la temperatura aumentaba.

Cuddy no tardo mucho en reaccionar y comenzó a juguetear con el pelo de House entre sus finos dedos.

**Wilson:** Ejem- intento interrumpir el beso. House, sin dejar nunca los labios de Cuddy, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le paso los caramelos de menta a su amigo. En el envase se podía leer, "pastillas que refrescan y despejan la garganta"

Cuddy hacia ademán de separarse, pero House no lo permitía, ni ella pensaba quejarse.

Finalmente House sede despidió con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, provocando que Cuddy dejara escapar un gemido.

Una vez recuperaron la verticalidad.

**House:** ¿Y el mió?- House miro hacia Cuddy y volvió a besarla, esta vez un simple roce.- O te quitas eso, o esto va a ser muy muy muy largo- Cuddy se lo pensó un momento y finalmente se lo quieto de la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida- Tenlo a mano,en cuanto acabemos, lo retomaremos donde lo dejamos.- le susurro al oído provocando una sonrisa franca de la Decana.- ¿Y el mió?- esta vez alzo la voz, despertando a todos del shok que les había supuesto semejante escena.- ¿Chase?- le gritó al oído.

**Chase:** ¿Eh?, si… esta encima de la mesa- House se dirigió a la mesa y tomo el único regalo que quedaba en la mesa, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de muchos colores. Al abrirlo House soltó una carcajada. Era una caja de madera, con un surtidor como el de las pastillas de menta, pero adaptada para el tamaño de las vicodinas. El artilugio estaba decorado con frases de canciones de Rock y alguna foto de grupos famosos. House fingió emocionarse y le extendió masculinamente la mano, el joven se la estrechó.

**House:** ¿Qué demonios? Lo mió son la morenas, peor por ti haré una excepción.- Tiro fuerte de la mano hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo.

**Cuddy:** Bueno¿Qué tal si volvemos ahora al trabajo?

**House:** ¡Aguafiestas!

**Cuddy:** Y si os portáis bien, hoy os invito yo a comer.

**Wilson:** ¡Yo elijo el sitio!- dijo rápido el joven doctor, mientras salía de la sala.

**Patitos:** ¡NO! De eso nada. – le seguían lo jóvenes doctores-

**Wilson:** Esta bien, esta bien- se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Cuddy se volvía a poner la corona de muérdago mientras House bajaba las persianas, a salvo de miradas indiscretas.


End file.
